Electronic paper (E-Paper for short) is a display device very close to paper and has the characteristics of free bending and advantages such as high contrast, high resolution, large view angle, small power consumption and low production cost. The display principle of the electronic paper is also different from general flat panel displays, and the electronic paper does not need a backlight source and can display images by way of reflecting environment light, and can maintain the initially displayed image without applying electricity. Therefore, the electronic paper is widely used on occasions such as price tag in retail stores, digital signage, bus station timetable, digital bulletin board, mobile phone screen and electronic book reader. The electronic paper based on an electrophoretic technology is the most widely used currently.
The display manner of the electronic paper based on the electrophoretic technology can achieve full colors through mixing colors, while the display manner of color mixing renders the phenomenon of color mixture, so that the electronic paper cannot satisfactorily display single color such as red, green and blue. To achieve color electrophoretic display, the electrophoretic display of a single color may go with a color filter, while the color filter's absorption of light results in sharply lowered brightness of the electrophoretic display device.